


Costumes Are Poor Disguise

by tuesday



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would it be too much to ask for one peaceful Halloween?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes Are Poor Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipstickcat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lipstickcat).



> For lipstickcat as thanks for an excellent icon.

Carlton put one hand in the pocket of his dark brown trench coat. The other he used to tip his fedora further over his eyes, obscuring his vision, but with any luck also concealing enough of his face that he would go unrecognized. He slouched toward the door, skirting the scuffling Mario and Luigi and ignoring the welcoming wave of an all too perky Wonder Woman. Didn't O'Hara realize that Wonder Woman wasn't meant to smile that much?

He was close, so close to freedom, the exit drawing ever closer, when an arm drew suddenly around his shoulders. "Lassy-face!" said Luigi, fake-mustache slightly skewed.

"Spencer," Carlton growled out, exit suddenly eons away for all it mattered.

"Come tell Gus that we totally look fine," Spencer said, drawing Carlton back into the Halloween party, "and that we will definitely kill at the costume contest."

"You look ridiculous," Carlton said, "and the only killing that's going to happen is what _I'm_ going to do to _you_ if you don't let me go right this—"

Of course, that was when the lights plunged, and when they were finally brought back on, Carlton was proven wrong about who, exactly, was going to die. But at least—he reassured himself, watching Spencer immediately throw himself into one of his antics—he was spot on the mark about Spencer looking ridiculous.


End file.
